


New Team Members

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity tells the Team they're pregnant





	New Team Members

Everyone was seated at the Bunker table,   
curious about what this emergency meeting was about and where Oliver and Felicity were.  
They were the ones who called the meeting anyway.

Curtis was nervous.  
You never know what to expect on this team.

Rene was still tired from the night before,   
the tie around his neck was loose and his jacket was substituting as a blanket.

Dinah was already suited up for her day job.  
A giant cup of coffee in front of her.  
It was her 4th.

John was the last to show up.  
He dropped JJ off at the daycare before showing up so he was already awake and ready for the day.

Everyone sat in silence for about 5 minutes,   
eventually they got tired of it and started talking about why they thought they were there.

 

"It's too early for this."  
Rene mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

Dinah slid her coffee to him.  
"Here. You need it more than I do."

"D, you're my favorite."  
He gladly took her offer, drinking the coffee.

"Did they say what this was about?"  
John asked, crossing his arms.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, you're about to find out."  
Felicity chimed in.

They all turned to Oliver and Felicity who were walking up to the table.  
Rene sat up and put down the mug.  
Everyone had their eyes on the couple.

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other, like they could talk without saying a word.  
They turned back to the group after a second.  
  
"There's gonna be a new team member."  
Oliver said.

Everyone was confused.

"Seriously!?"  
Curtis was the first to jump on it.

"Yeah."  
Felicity confirmed, wrapping her arms around Oliver, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't think to include us in this decision?"  
Dinah asked, her tone was more confused than angry.  
They had talked about being more equal with each other and this was not following those rules.

 

"Well, it's not really your decision to be included in."  
Oliver played along, he had to admit, it was fun to mess with the newbies.

"Yes, it is, Hoss! We're just as much apart of this team and we get a say on who joins it!"

"The ball is already rolling. We can't stop the process now."

"You should have talked to us!"  
Dinah crossed her arms.

 

The back and forth continued for a few more minutes.

"Who even is this person? Do we know them?"  
Curtis asked.

Dinah jumped in right behind him.  
"Is it Laurel? Because I will-"

"You don't know them."  
Felicity  put an end to the conspiracies.  
Oliver had run out of subtle things to say, so she had to chime in.

 

"Boy or girl? We could use more girl power."

"We'll find out-"

"What do they do? Our bases are petty covered they have to be special-"

"We don't know-"

"What's their name?"

 

That one stopped them.  
Names, names, names...  
A name. Any name.

 

"If she's a girl, we're thinking Ada."  
Felicity looked at Oliver for reassurance. He nodded.

"Wait, hang on-"  
John started but was cut off by Oliver.

"Boy, we don't really have an idea yet. We wanna give William a part in this so he's coming up with names."

The team went quiet.

 

"You're gonna name the new team member?"  
Rene asked.

The couple nodded.

"But...Don't they already have a name?"  
Curtis asked.

"Nope."  
Oliver shook his head.

John looked at Oliver.  
"This new member...They showing up in about year?"

Oliver looked at Felicity.  
She turned her hand back and forth.  
"More or less."

He shook his head, trying not to smile.  
He was gonna let the team get there themselves.

Dinah cocked her head to the side, looking Oliver and Felicity up and down.  
Her eyes went wide and she sprung out of her seat.

"Oh, my god! Are you serious?"

Felicity nodded.

"You're pregnant?"  
Rene asked, grabbing Dinah's coffee cup once again.

"Yeah, we're all in trouble."

Rene shook his head.  
"If it's a girl, he is."

Oliver's eyes widened really quickly.  
"John, where do you keep your gun?"

Felicity hit him lightly.  
"We've got plenty of time to build traps around the apartment."

"You're staying at the apartment?"  
John asked.

"Well-....No!"  
Felicity pulled away from Oliver.  
"We don't have room."

"We'll figure it out."  
He pulled her back.


End file.
